Last Night
by Divess
Summary: Draco is reminiscing about the previous night. It had been the first night he and Granger spent together as lovers. Where will they go from here? One shot.


Draco is reminiscing about the previous night. It had been the first night he and Granger spent together as lovers. Where will they go from here? One shot.

**All nods to Dramione. Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes. **

**Last Night**

Wow. Last night had been fantastic. After a solid month of trading barbs, surreptitiously flirting and a lot of stolen kisses, Granger had agreed to meet him.

And meet him she had. They had circled each other for a bit. Then they had talked a bit. She had told him various things. He had shared some things with her as well.

He said, "I don't want to put you on the spot Granger but I'd like to know something." "Ask me," she had replied. He had asked, "Were you and Weasley ever intimate?' She had answered, "No. Ronald and I are just friends. I'm still a virgin. I haven't been with any wizard like that"

Granger had put herself right out there. She's a virgin. He had not been sure if she was trying to scare him off or warn him in advance. It hadn't scared Draco Malfoy. In the last month, he had become more and more aware he was being drawn to the brainy Gryffindor.

Initially he had thought, she's a witch. I want to shag her. As the weeks went by he had realized he was interested in Her. And not for just a shag.

Last night it had all come down to taking their clothes off and getting naked. Granger had shown a side he would not have believed possible. She had been the ultimate sex witch. If he had known Granger was hiding all that power under that deceiving façade he would have been chasing her long before he had. Just thinking about her pink buds and her pink knob was making him hard.

Stop, he told himself. Slow down. Last night may have been a fluke. Today Granger might be having second thoughts.

Second thoughts. Draco hoped not. With Granger he had felt something he'd never felt before. If someone asked him to explain it he wouldn't be able to. He had shagged a fair few witches in his time but none had ever made the hair on his body stand up. As soon as he had put his dick at Granger's entrance, it seemed as though he was a plug connecting to an electrical socket. It had been just that powerful.

He believed Granger had felt it too. She had jumped as though she'd been burned. Whatever the connection. It had been solidified when he got inside her.It was like…magic.

How bloody cliché is that? It was like magic. He felt like he should slap himself for being such a git.

If it wasn't magic it could be the fact he had been the first wizard to enter her holy of holies. Maybe he was just overwhelmed it had been Granger. He may not have been the first to kiss her or the first to touch her breasts. He had been the first to leave his seed inside her. And it had been a lot of seed. He had cum like never before. He had surprised even himself. The bed had been a mess. He'd had to tergeo the sheets.

Granger had helped. Maybe not the first time. That had been a little rocky. He thought he may have hurt her a little bit. After that first electrical jolt when he had tried to enter her he had proceeded carefully. He hadn't shagged too many virgins. But he was male enough to know if he moved too fast he could hurt her.

Draco also knew he was bigger than most. He had been told this by witches over and over. He was so big and she had been so tight. He had proceeded slowly. He had broken past her first time barrier. He had moved slowly while he was inside her.

He had whispered in her ear, "Have I hurt you Granger?" Hermione had whispered right back, "No, you haven't hurt me."

At first Hermione had been hesitant. She had seemed embarrassed. But he knew as wet as she was. She was ready. It had taken Hermione a few minutes to pick up his stroke. Then, she had. Granger had always been a quick study. And they had moved in unison.

As his dick moved inside her, Granger had kissed his ear, his face, his neck. She had slid her tongue across his mouth. Her lips had driven him to new heights. Granger was new to sex but she had known how to inflame him.

Truth be told, he had been a little hesitant as well. This was the Gryffindor Princess. The brains of The Golden Trio. Somehow. Somewhere. He had picked up on Granger's scent. He wanted more than meeting somewhere to shag. He thought his hesitancy might lay in the fact he was afraid he might not measure up.

Draco Malfoy not measure up. Crazy. Right?

Contrary to popular belief. There was no way in hell he would intentionally hurt Hermione.

He damn sure wasn't hesitant because of Potter or the Weasel. He could hold his own against those two gits any day. He wanted her. That had scared him a bit. He liked her. If last night was any indication. She liked him as well.

Granger had been a little sore after the first time. He had tried to make her pussy feel better. He had moved down between her legs and licked her hurt. He used his tongue like he had used his dick. He hadn't tried to suck anything. He had just lain there and licked her nub and her slit and her nether lips. She had moaned and twisted and shouted. She had even cum on him. He wasn't partial to licking cum. Granger's had been sweet. She tasted like pudding fruit or something else tropical. He had not let her up until he thought all her soreness was gone.

Granger had talked to him, She had told him how excited he made her feel. She had told him how sexy he made her feel. She had told him how he made her feel like a woman.

All the while Hermione was talking his dick had been growing harder and harder. He had wanted her again. For the first time in his life he had asked a witch for permission to shag her. He said, "Granger, I want to be inside you again. May I?" Hermione had replied with a very soft, "Yes."

Granger had been ready for him this time. Once they passed their initial plug going into an electrical socket shock, he had let himself go. He had thrust, pushed, driven and rammed. Granger had been right there with him. She had her arms wrapped around his upper body and she had thrown her pussy to him. Just as he had thrust Hermione had thrust back. As he had driven her. Hermione had driven back. Hermione never let go of him.

Hermione had started to make these little screams every time he had pounded in. Those little screams had him climbing. Granger was pulling him to the top of the peak.

He had whispered, "Granger I'm right there baby. I'm going to cum. Cum with me."

Her mouth had been right next to his ear when she cried, "Fuck me Draco. Make me cum."

Those six words coming out of Hermione's mouth had made Draco drive harder and faster. Hermione had moaned louder and louder as they both reached their peak and tumbled over. He had cum like he'd never cum before. Both he and Hermione had been left gasping for breath.

He had slid off and laid by her side. He had rubbed his fingers over her breasts. He had played with her nipples. He moved his hand down to her pussy. Hermione's legs had spread of their own volition. He had stuck his fingers inside her. He hadn't been trying to arouse her. He just wanted to feel the best place he'd ever been.

They had stayed that way for about twenty minutes. He had been relaxed with his fingers still gently stroking Hermione.

Hermione had turned like a cat. She had climbed on top of him. She had positioned him at her opening. Then Hermione had looked him in the face and said, " I want to fuck you Malfoy. May I?" He had laughed. "I've created a monster and her name is Granger."

Hermione hadn't cared what Draco said. Hermione had wanted him and she had wanted him right then. Hermione had been true to her word. She had fucked him. She had been glorious. She had been kissing and sucking his lips all the time she was bucking against him. He had let out a moan as loud as Hermione's when they climaxed. When Hermione was finished with him she had slumped onto his chest and laid there.

He had wrapped her in his arms and held her. His amazing Gryffindor.

After their breathing had regulated he had said, "We're a bloody good fit Granger. I would like to start seeing you." Hermione had mumbled something unintelligible. In his highly excited state it had sounded like…yes.

That had been last night. So far today he had caught three glimpses of Granger. He had seen her at breakfast. She had looked different somehow. Then he had realized that Granger had that newly shagged look. He had actually looked around to see if anyone else had noticed. His dick had started to form an erection. He had to shift his robes to keep anyone from noticing.

Hermione hadn't even looked in his direction.

He had seen her again in potions class. Hermione had smiled at him. At least he thought it was him Hermione had smiled at. He hadn't been sure.

He had tried not to stare at her. But his eyes had continually been drawn to her hair, her lips, her neck. At one point when Hermione had tossed her hair, he was sure he had smelled lavender or lilac.

Granger tasted like pudding fruit and smelled like lavender. He thought he might be losing his grasp on reality.

His mind kept wandering back to the previous night. Granger had wanted him. She had taken him. Today it had been all routine. Friendly but not romantic.

As soon as the word romantic had entered his head he had turned so quickly all his books had been knocked to the floor.

He had received remarks from everyone except Granger. The professor had said, "Steady there Mr. Malfoy!" Blaise had snickered, "Git." Even Weasley had sniped, "Clumsy much Malfoy."

Hermione had looked at him as if she were studying him then she had turned back to her book.

He and Granger had shagged and they had liked it. That's all. The word romantic didn't belong in a sentence which contained both their names.

Granger had been so aloof all day. He didn't know what he had expected. He hadn't expected aloof. He had begun to wonder if last night had been some kind of physical dream. He thought if it had been a dream he hoped he had the same dream tonight.

The third time he had seen Granger was at dinner. She had waved. Her wave had been so quick. He hadn't realized she was waving at him until she was already seated at the Gryffindor table. Draco had cursed himself for being so slow. She hadn't turned around anymore during dinner.

Wizards. They were another thing he had noticed during this long tortuous day. Granger usually traveled with the same pack of gits every day. Today he had noticed other gits trying to talk to her. Terry Boot for one. Seamus Finnegan for another. Even Weasley had tried to catch Granger's attention.

What the fuck? Has every wizard at Hogwarts realized Granger has shagged someone? Can they smell she isn't a virgin anymore? He had become annoyed…..and jealous. Granger had chosen him for her first shag. If his reasoning was sound. Granger should continue shagging him. No going around looking for new dicks. His dick was available to her anytime she wanted it.

The final straw came when Theo Nott stopped by the Gryffindor table to say something to Hermione. He had had it. He picked up his belongings and headed outside.

He had plunked his arse down on one of the benches and stared across the lake.

What had he expected? Granger had not given him any definitive answer when he had asked to see her again. Just a bit of mumbling.

Maybe he had just been her first notch on a long belt to come. He had mentally slapped himself. He knew Granger wasn't like that. That thought only came to mind because things hadn't turned out as he hoped.

He sat there for so long it had begun to get dark. He picked up his things so he could go inside.

He was almost to the doors when Ginny Weasley stepped out in front of him. Ginny had just stood there and looked at him.

"What is it you want Weaselette?" He had asked. "Have you lost track of Potter?"

Ginny stepped right up to his face. She said, "Hermione has told me what went on." He had been surprised. He retorted. "And what went on?"

His heart had started hammering in his chest. Granger had discussed their night together with the female weasel? Not possible. She hadn't even stopped to discuss it with him.

Ginny was getting bright red. He figured he'd better come correct. Politely he had asked, "And you have a problem with this. Why?" He thought Ginny would hex him. Instead, Ginny had retorted, "My problem ferret is you are out here looking like a prat and Hermione has been waiting for you to come collect her."

He had been confused. "Granger is waiting for me? Where? Why?" He had stuttered. Ginny said, "So help me Malfoy if you are messing her about you will not only have to deal with me but Harry and Ron as well."

He had had become frantic. He had replied, "Ginny please. I asked Granger to be my witch. I wouldn't mess her about. She hasn't spoken to me all day. I don't know what you're on about."

It had been Ginny's turn to be surprised. She had responded, "I was with her this morning when she sent you an owl. Did you not receive it?" Before Ginny could finish her sentence he had run for the doors.

He called himself all kind of names. Granger's message probably had come after he'd left for breakfast. He hadn't been back to his room all day. If I've fucked this up, he thought. I'll vomit.

He reached his room. Laying there on his bed was a message marked private. He had torn it open. The message was from Granger.

Hermione had written: Last night had been the happiest (and sexiest) night of her life. She asked if he would meet her at 8:30 at the same place.

Hermione was waiting for him in the unused teachers rooms on the Charms corridor. He had looked at his wonder wizard watch. It was 8:40. He was ten minutes late.

In order to get to the Charms corridor as quickly as possible he had used every shortcut known to Hogwarts students. Hermione had been leaving just as Draco rounded the corner.

Hermione hadn't said anything. She had waited for him to speak.

He had started talking. By the time he had finished, Hermione had been doubled over in laughter.

When her laughter subsided Hermione had remarked, "I like you Malfoy. I thought you liked me. So all day I have been very confused as to why you hadn't acknowledged my note. I thought I had made a mistake letting you be my first. I thought I had been messed about."

He had taken Hermione in his arms. While kissing her eyes, her nose and her mouth he had apologized over and over.

Hermione had accepted his apology. On their way back into the rooms Hermione had asked, "Did Ginny really threaten to tell Harry and Ron?" He had remarked, "Yes. She had. It hadn't been very pretty." Hermione had howled. They had entered the rooms hand in hand.

Last night and tonight have been the best nights of my life. Granger has shagged my brains out. I think she has also trained my dick to come when called (pun intended). This amazing witch has agreed to date me. I believe I've found my match.

Hermione called out, "Malfoy. Where are you? Come to Granger."

Sorry. I'll have to end this here. I have to go. Granger is calling. _Last Night_ I created a monster. Her name is Granger. I'm loving every minute of it.

The End


End file.
